What's A Girl To Do? Part one of three
by Princess KoKo
Summary: Rikku's getting out on her own by helping out Gippal at the machine faction. The only problem is, Rikku can't fight off the monsters in Bikanel and her feelings for Gippal too! Lemon somewhere along the line. R&R Be nice
1. The Al Bhed Meeting

**The Al Bhed Meeting**

Rikku stood on her tip toes, trying hard to get the banner she was trying to hang up straight.

"Yeah, being short is sooo great. Stupid banner." Rikku muttered as she pulled a chair over to stand on. Finally her banner looked perfect. She bent slightly to reach for the

tape that was beside her feet on the chair when, suddenly, the chair toppled over, bringing both the banner and Rikku down with it. She landed on her butt with a loud thunp. "Oh

poopie." She grunted as she rubbed her insanely sore backside. Of course, the hurt in her bum wasn't enough. She had to be punished by having her pride hurt too. A low snicker

came from behind her. Wanting to know who found her pain so funny, Rikku spun around to see who the joker was. When she did see who it was though, her face flushed a deep

red.

"Aww, did poor wittle Rikku fall and go boom." Gippal drawled as he looked at her red face.

"Wow! Gippal, you can almost speak real English now. I guess that hooked on phonics is improving your speech too." Rikku replied to his teasing and turned her back on the ridiculously cute guy.

"Stop slacking you two!" Cid's voice boomed over all the noise in the room. Rikku turned back to Gippal and shrugged. He gave her a last smile before easily placing the banner where she couldn't. When he turned to give her his triumphant victory grin, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

_Where did she go?_ Gippal wondered as he quickly scanned the room for that bright yellow top. Soon enough, he caught a flash of yellow. She was standing by the stage that had just been set up. This great meeting, as Cid called it, was being held in the top room of Djose temple. After his men had filled up the hole made by Ixion, they turned the whole room into an auditorium. Gippal kept lookng at Rikku, entranced by the way her little braids swayed and that ponytail danced. He was having difficulty looking away from her but he knew that most Al Bhed men were having the same problem as him. Her good looks and short skirt drew all guys eyes to her. _The fact that she's short is a bonus._ Gippal thought happily. He loved his girls short. The sudden urge to cover her from the eyes of all the men in the room was almost unbearable. He had to slowly breath and remind himself that she wasn't his. Besides, if Cid or Brother, especially Brother, knew exactly what he wouldlike to be doing with Rikku, they would decapitate him without a second thought.

"Sir Gippal! The meeting is about to start. It's time to sit." A youn girl said as she tugged on Gippal's pant leg. He just nodded and took a seat in the back row. The little girl quickly took the spot to his right and tried to have an animated conversation with him about her doll.

"That's great." Gippal acknowledged her talking.

"...And then we had a tea party and Mr. Snuffles came and he drank all the tea and didn't share any so Mrs. Pookie got angry and left so me and Cindy had to..." After listening to way too much about her tea part, Gippal excused himself from the conversation and turned to the person on his eft. To his surprise, he came face to face with Rikku.

"How's your backside?"

"Shut up." She hissed.

"No really, how's it going?"

"Disasterrific." She grumbled as she glared at her father who stood at the podium, preparing to begin his speech.

"Why?" Gippal tried to keep a conversation with Rikku so that the little girl wouldn't tell him what happened to Mr. Snuffles, even though he could tell that, at the moment, Rikku wasn't in the best talking mood.

"Pops won'tlet me help rebuild home with everyone. He says that I'm too young to help out and that I would just get in the way because I'm a girl."

"Did you point out to him that you've saved Spira? More then once? And that you've traveled around a lot?"

"Many times." she replied. "He won't listen. It's gong to be sooo boring with everyone else gone, working on the new home, and me, working on the airship all alone." _Alone eh? Mmmm._ Thought Gippal.

"The Celsius doesn't need work."

"Tune ups." Rikku sighed. The two sat in silence for awhile, pretending that they were insterested in what Cid was droning on and on about. Gippal was thinking about how he could use the new information to his advantage when he suddenly got an idea. He would be able to be near Rikku all the time and be able to keep other guys away from her.

"Hey Rikku." He whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I just had an idea. Why don't you work for me while everyone is rebuilding home? I will be short men since they'll be helping out and I haven't seen Nhadala in awhile, so someone needs to do her job while she's gone..." Gippal let the thought hang in the air.

"...And further more, we should help anyone who needs help. Not just our own kind. That's how war starts..." Cid continued on with his speech.

"I'd love too." Rikku finally said perkilly.

"Great. You start as soon as this never ending speech ends." Rikku giggle, then quickly covered her mouth when the lady in front of her turned around and glared.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Rikku looked up at her father and wondered if she made the right decision. What would he say if he knew she would be working along side Gippal? The only guy she had ever truly loved. What would Brothr say? Oh, it's fine that you're working with my mortal enemy, Rikku. Keep up the good work. _Yeah right._ She thought. She let out another sigh. Oh wellIt's her life and she should be able to do whatever she wanted with it.

"...Us Al Bhed have the technology to help out others. We should use our knowledge for the greater good. We shall rebuild home and open it up to anyone and everyone is Spira who feels that they have no place to go. It will be free of charge. Soon everyone in Spira will know that they have somewhere they can always go no matter what. So, let's get to work gentlmen. YEE-HAW!" The room exploded into applause and a couple other simlar yells. Rikku clapped gently, hoping that pops thought she listened to every word. The room started to empty so Rikku turned to go with Gippal, but he was no where to be seen. She found Cid instead. "I saw you talking to him."

"That was a great speech pops. I think you've really got them pumped up. Home should be built in no time."

"Stop trying to change the subject young lady. And you didn't even listen to a word I said, as usual. You were to busy chatting up your brother's enemy." Cid declared.

"I did too listen!" That wasn't a complete lie. She heard little bits throught out the speech and the ending.

"So, what did you and Gippal talk about?" Cid asked in a sugary voice, which is amazing that he could achieve that with his booming voice.

"Not much." Too much

"Rikku, you're going to tell me. I don't want you to do something stupid that will get your brother excited. When he's excited he becomes an animal. A very loud, smelly, ugly, annoying animal." Rikku snorted. Pops got that right.

"He asked me to work with him at the machine faction because a lot of his men will be helping out with home..." Rikku watched her father shift uneasily from foot to foot. "...And since Nhadala hasn't been in for awhile, he needs someone to command down in Bikanel."

"And?"

"And what?" Rikku asked innocently.

"What was your answer?" Cid continued to rock his feet which made Rikku really uncomfortable. Usually he was such a stable man, but today...

"I said yes, of course. You won't let me do anything to help with home so I can at least help Gippal out." Cid shook his head, afraid of the drama that was about to happen. She was seventeen and she didn't understand what guys like Gippal wanted yet. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you but please be careful. Oh, and one last thing." He said as she was about to leave him. "**You** have to tell Brother."

"POPS!"

"You got yourself into this Rikku, not me. Now you have to deal with Brother." Cid didn't want to leave her alone with an experienced man like Gippalbut she was leaving him with no choice. He knew how she felt about him and this would be an eye opening experience. He can't protect her from everything anyway. He had already tried with the home thing. All those single, Al Bhed men working on reuilding home, and his little Rikku and her sunshine attitude helping out. It spelled disaster and the last thing he wanted was an unexpected grandchild.

"Hey pops, hey squirt." Brother said as he walked up to them. When Rikku didn't reply by pushing him or sticking out her tongue, he looked at Cid questioningly.

"Hi Brother." She said quietly.

"Rikku has smething important she needs to tell you." Cid informed Brother. He looked at Rikku expectantly. She glared at him, then suddenly, her eyes widened into large green pools. Gippal had joined them.

"Gippal." Brother said coldly.

"Brother." Gippal nodded. "Ready to go Rikku?" She wanted to hit him so bad.

"Go where?" Brother asked, suddenly apprehensive to what Rikku had to tell him.

"I, uh, well you see, I, um, it started like this..."

"She's working at the machine faction with me now, starting immediately." Gippal declared with a flourish. It went deathly silent and Rikku was afraid of what would happen next,.

"Is that true Rikku?" she just nodded to Brother's angry question. "I see. You're choosing love against your own family."

"BROTHER!" Gippal still didn't know how she felt. She hoped he hadn't noticed what Brother had said. It didn't look like it. "It's not like that. I'm just working with him while everyone else helps rebild home. It's only for a little while and-"

"I don't care." Brother voice became colder by the second. "Go with your pretty boy. But remember this, I am no longer there for you, just as you are no longer there for me now and you are nothing to me. No sister of mine will run of with a man whore.

"HEY-" Gippal cut in.

"Brother! I'm sorry! Please don't do this. We can still be siblings even if I'm working with Gippal." Brother just walked away. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BROTHER!" He didn't listen, just kep walking away. "BROTHER!" Silent tears started to roll down Rikku's cheek as she watched her only sibling walk out of her life. Pops and Gippal were all she had left, and she didn't really have Gippal. "Please..." she whispered.

"Bye baby girl. Don't do anything stupid when you're with him." Cid said as he hugged his youngest kid. "Don't overdo it in the desert either. Remember to drink penty of water." Rikku just kept nodding to what her father was saying, only half listening, her eyes were still on Brother's back as he strode out the door.

"Come on. Let's go." Gippal pressed his hand to the small of her back and led her towards the door that Brother had just went through. Once they were going down the stairs, Rikku was sure she would never see her brother again.

"Bye Brother." She whsipered into the stairwell. If Gippal heard her, he never let on.


	2. Temptation

**A/N: Please, be gentle with me. It's my first final fantasy x-2 story so take it easy.Also, the thing about guys who go to clubs in not my belief. It's just made up for the story so don't ge etting angry for no reason. After all, this story is fiction.**

Rikku stood silently outside of Djose temple with Gippal at her side. She had always dreamed of this but now that it's happened, it didn't feel as great as it should have. They were waiting patiently for a hover to come by and pick them up. The hover's were now working as a taxi service. Rikku noticed Gippal staring at all the guys hanging around outside of Djose temple, and she wondered why.

"Gippal?" She said gently.

"What?" He replied as he continued to look around.

"See any you like?" She tried to keep the mood humorous so that she wouldn't have to think about what had happened inside the temple.

"WHAT!" Gippal head suddenly whipped around and he was facing her.

"Well you were looking at them so closely, I was sure you were trying to decided which one you would rather date." Gippal glared at her.

"I'm not into guys."

"Prove it." Befoer she could stop them, the words were out of her mouth. She squashed the urge to cover her mouth with her hand and used all of her strength to look up at Gippal's face. She watched as his muscular body tensed up and for one scary moment, she thought he was going to tell her that he was indeed gay.He couldn't do that to her. She loved him and if he was gay she'd never have a chance. She already had to compete with most of the Al Bhed women in Spira. Suddenly, he raised his hand and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. Rikku let her eyes flutter down so she wouldn't have to see the intensity in Gippal's eye. It made her hope things were there when they really weren't.

"I like girls Rikku." Gippal whispered. Rikku felt the sof tbrush of his warm breath on her cheeks. She forced herself to look back at him and their eyes locked. Gippal leaned closer to her, his amazing lips only an inch away from hers. All she had to do to feels those lips was move her face just a bit.

"Are you guys waiting for a hover?" Gippal jerked his head up to see who intruded on their moment. It was a young Al Bhed guy who stood just in fornt of him and Rikku. The fool was smiling.

"Uh, yeah." Gippal replied. Rikku quickly walked towards the hover and the guy followed to help her out.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

When the guy took her hand, Gippal nearly lost it. You wish buddy! He thought as he sprinted forward and grabbed Rikku's hand. She looked up at him with a surprised look and something else in those deep green eyes, but she smiled as he helped her into the hover. Gippal noticed the drivers cold look when he used his body to block Rikku's from his view. Damn, he was getting protective of her already. He climbed in next to Rikku and felt that she was still upset about what happened. That was understandable, he guessed but it was only Brother she lost.

"Everything will be ok, hun." He said as he reached over and touched her cheek.

"I'm fine." She lied as she turned her gaze towards the moving scenery. Gippal took her chin in his hand then, and forced her to look at him.

"Don't try to hide yourself from me Rikku. I know you better then anyone else and I know that you're not fine." Rikku's eyes instantly filled with tears and he regreted forcing the subject. When the tears finally spilled over her lashes, he gently picked her up and placed her in his lap, letting her cry into his chest. "Shhh! It's ok. Everything will be fine. You'll see." He tried to soothe her, stroking her hair as he spoke. The hover suddenly jolted and Gippal looked up to find the driver watching them. Idiot. Who would have loved to gloat but, for the first time in his life, he was happier making sure Rikku was ok. "Brother will get over it, you know. You're their family, and family never leaves their own behind, no matter how angry they are.

"Really?" Rikku looked at him with such hope and trust in her eyes that his heart did a summersault. Damn, these emotions.

"Brother loves you even if he doesn't always show it." Gippal smiled down at Rikku and wished that he could take away all her pain. He wanted to hurt Brother for doing this to her. She lifted the corner of her mouth in a pathetic attempt of a smile. He desperately wanted to see her smile again. See her face light up like it use to. "Let's go to a club." He suggested hoping it would raise her spirits. Normally he wasn't a club guy, guys who go to clubs are either desperate or rapists, but if it cheered Rikku up...

"YEAH!" Rikku immediately cried out. His little party animal. By this time, they had arrived at the Moonflow. Recently, houses were beginning to be built along the Moonflow and it was now were the rich and important live. Gippal had had one built for him. It faced the water and was close to the dock where you can get a Shoopuf. He had his room in Djose temple but that wasno good when he wanted get away from work or invite a lady over after dinner. The hover finally stopped in front of his house, complete with a small spiral fence. "Oh, Gippal..." Rikku breathed. He just smiled at her pleasure, at the amazement in her eyes. He pulled out hid wallet and payed the sneering driver.

"That's not enough." The driver said coldly. Clearly the area wasn't influencing him to watch his mouth.

"How much is it then?" Gippal asked sweetly.

"300 gil." He knew it didn't cost that much since he had ridden hover's to his place many times before but he was willing to play along. That is, until he saw the driver smile appreciatively when Rikku bent over to open the fence door.

"Here!" Gippal shoved the money in the drivers face. "I'm not paying you to look at her." The driver just laughed and called out to Rikku,

"Bye beautiful. Maybe I'll see you around." Rikku, as innocent as she was, straightened up and waved to him. Gippal strode over to her side and pressed the little button that made the gate swing open.

"Oh!" She jumped back in surprise, right into his arms. "Sorry."

"No problem. Do you want me to show you around the inside?"

"Yes, please." She nodded eagerly as she walked inside behind Gippal. Her jaw nearly dropped when they were completely inside.

"What do you think?" Gippal asked. Rikku just looked around the bungalow in surprise. She had never known that a guy could have so many clothes. There was clothing everywhere, on the couch, the floor, the kitchen table, even drapped over the tv.

"It's, uh, nice." Rikku stammered.

"But..."

"Well, it's ind of messy." Really messy.

"I know. I'm just too busy to clean or hire a maid so it kind of just builds up. Anyway, here's the bathroom." Gippal opened the door and , miraculously, it was the only room that was clean. He continued to move down the hall.

"Here's the beroom." God help the man. She had no idea where the bed was. Everything was covered in clothing.

"Uh, so what time do you want me to report to Bikanel to work?" Rikku tried to take the subjet off his extremely messy house.

"Whenever. Later on. Go get ready for the club right now." She nodded and headed to his bathroom, the one clean room. Why is she going into the bathroom? Gippal wondered. She's using her dress sphere so it's not like I'll see anything. What kind of a pervert does she think I am? Does she think I'm some sort of uncontrolable, horny animal? The sudden image of her naked flash into his mind to mock him, making hi immediately hard. That only happened because I was thinking about her changing. Gippal reassured himself. It's not like I'm desperate for her or anything. Rikku flung the door open and walked out of his bathroom wearing her songstress outfit and a little make up. Gippal looked her up and down and knew that the guys at the club would be thinkingthe same thing he was thinking right now. Drag her off to my bed. "Was that skirt always that short?" He asked.

"Of course, silly." She smiled as she spun around for him. "What do you think?" I think I shoukd stop standing here, grab you, and drag you into my bedroom which is just a couple feet behind you and make you mine. He couldn't tell her that though, so instead he said,

"Shouldn't you be wearing more?" Rikku looked at him funnily/

"Shouldn't you not be acting like my father and brother?" Gippal lowered his eyes at her comment. She was right, of course. "Well, let's get going." Rikku grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him out the door, barely giving him time to close the door, definitely not giving him time to change his mind. It was going to be a long night.


	3. New Emotions

Rikku walked into the noisy club excitedly. She jumped up and down and looked around at the others who were there. There were beautiful women in pratically nothing and gorgeous men touching them. She had missed the party scene. When she joined the Gullwings, she had to quit her regular club going. Actually, now that she though about it, she had to quit before even that. She quit when she first went out with Gippal because he wasn't a big fan of clubs. But he took her today. She smiled to herself, maybe he really did care.

"Oh Gippal! Thanks for bringing me here. I really appreciate it." She gave him that innocent smile of hers, the one where her eyes are huge and trusting, and he was sure that he was going to have a heart attack right there, on the floor.

"Uh, no problem." Gippal said, trying to sound cool but his voice was coming out uncomfortably husky. Thank God she didn't seem to notice. Gippal's eye finally started to adjust to the random bright lights and sudden darkness that kept changing. Damn, I could get a seizure if I stay in here for too long. He took a good look around thn and what he saw worried him. Scantily clad women were dancing in cages, on tables and around the dance floor as men greedily watched, touched and cheered them on. That wasn't the worst part, Gippal could not see a bouncer anywhere. "Rikku? This place doesn't look so hot. Maybe we should look else where for fun." Rikku turneed to face him and he got to see that gorgeous smile slip from her pretty face. She gently grasped his arm.

"I'm sorry Gippal. I know you don't like clubs and yet I really wanted to come so I dragged you along. I'm so sorry, please don't be angry." She whispered in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. Damn, damn, damn! He didn't want her to be upset. After all, he suggested that they come here.

"I was just worried about you is all. I'm not angry or anything, I'm having a great time, see?" He put a huge smile on his face and prayed that it didn't look fake. She laughed out loud and the sound seemed to calm him down and excite him at the same time. He wanted to kiss her desperately but knew that he shouldn't. He gulped down air to try and calm his hormones but the way Rikku was looking at his neck while he gulped really didn't help. Did she know what she did to him?

"Everything's fine Gippal. Want to get a seat?" He nodded and led her to the quietest table in the place, which wasn't saying much. The table was a huge fish tank and it kind of weirded him out. Fish swimming around and looking at him while he drank, weird. Soon, another scantily clad woman came to take their order. Gippal ordered two sodas.

"RIKKU!" Gippal yelled to be heard over the noise. "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Gippal quickly got up, wishing he could take her with him so that he could watch her. He wanted to be as quick as possible so he practicaly ran to the closest, empty urinal.

"I heard there's fresh meat today." The man beside Gippal stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You must be a new comer. Certain women come to this club all the time, meaning we've already tried them out and know how far they'll go. Today, someone new has come, someone we have never tried before, so of course, all the men will be flocking to her. You've got to try to the be the one to get her attention. According to my friends, she's a sexy little thing too. She's tiny and curvy." Gippal quickly zipped up and dashed to the sink. Damn it all, it's Rikku and she's alone.

"Thanks for the info." Gippal said as he tried to look casual as he jogged out the door. Maybe it's not Rikku. Maybe it's some tiny brunette the guys are talking about and not my Rikku. But, once he was near the table, there was no more kidding himself. He knew who the fresh meat really was. "RIKKU!" He yelled to their now over crowded table. "Excuse me, I need to get through." He pushed people out of his way until he finally got to the slightly tipsy Rikku.

"You guys are so nice, buying me drinks and all. I'm sure Gippal will appreciate you taking care of me like this." She smiled at all the gys as she took another drink of whatever they had bought her.

"THE HELL I WILL!" Gippal roared as he finally got within touhing distance of Rikku. He gently took her arm and tugged. "She's under age you idiots!"

"This is an all ages club man, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The alcohol! She's only seventeen."

"Hey man, chill out. We were just having a little fun."

"Yeah Gippal, loosen up." Rikku stretched her arm and tried to pat his shoulder, but due to her alcohol induced state, she completely missed. Herhand slid down his chest instead, making him bite back a groan. He then gently picked her up and started for the door.

"We're leaving." He cradled her against his chest and strode towards the exit.

"No, leave her with us." The guy from the bathroom said. "I told you about her and this is how you repay me. By stealing her away." Gippal quickly lifted one arm from around Rikku and conected his fist with the other guys face. The man fell backwards from the force and blood leaked from his nose. Hoisting Rikku back up in his arms, he turned his back on the group.

"If you come near my girlfriend again, I'll kill you." Gippal said in a deadly voice. He got out the door with no other misshaps, well, except that when Rikku snuggled into his chest, her skirt rose a bit and every guys eyes were suddenly on her. Gippal waved down a shoopuf and brought Rikku aboard. He placed her down on the plush couch and went to give the hypello directions.

"Iz mish ok?" The hypello asked, peeking around Gippal to see her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Gippal replied as he went back to the couch and kneeled beside it. He gently brushed a strand of her hair that had fallen in her face away. Her eyes drifted open and his heart sped up at the shy heat that he saw in her bright, green eyes.

"Gippal?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." A single tear fell down her cheek. He hated this. He brushed that tears away with his thumb and wished that his smily Rikku would come back. The one that loved to push him when he made fun of her and stuck her tongue out at him when he said something mean.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone in a place like that. I should have known that someone as pretty as you wouldn't be left alone. Those guys know a beauty when they see one."

"You think I'm pretty?" Hope flared in those green eyes, the look she gave him was driving him mad. How could she not know how beautiful he thought she was? When they were a couple, a little while before he had joined the crimson squad, he was always trying to sneak a peak at her changing. Everything about her was perfect. Of course, they broke up when he had joined the crimson squad because he had thought he was going to die. He never told anyone, but he didn't see himself living so he broke it off instead of breaking her heart. And then he acted like everything was fine.

"Of course I do, princess. I always have." He gave into the urge to touch her and let his fingers trail along her jaw. The corners of her mouth lifted into a tiny smile and, unable to resist, Gippal leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the left corner. "You're much more beautiful then you think." He muttered. Rikku reached up and cupped his soft cheek in her small hand.

"Gippal, I-"

"Your shhtop ish here." The hypello suddenly anounced. Gippal gave her a sad smile then lifted her once again.

"You don't have to carry me, I can walk you know." Rikku said, even as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"It's fine. Just enjoy it while you can." Which she did. She got comfortable against his warm, muscular chest and fell asleep. Gippal on the other hand, was starting to have trouble breathing. He was rock hard and pressing against her bottom. She was still a little tipsy though, and he would never take advantage of her, so his friend down there was going to have to learn to deal for tonight. He opened the door to his house quietly and carried her to his bed. With the sweep of his arm, all the clothing on top fell to the floor. He then tucked her in gently and watched her. Her blond hair was still up in her braids and ponytail so he quickly undid them and left the mound of hair clips, bead, hair ties and the blue bandana on his night stand. He loved how her hair fanned over his pillow. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead then forced himself to retreat to the pullout couch. After cleaning it off in the same manner that he cleaned his bed, and pulling it out, he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. Soon he was asleep and in his fantasy world that involved him, Rikku and many different places in his house.


	4. Memories

_A/N: Sorry it takes me long to add chapters but i don't have the internet so bare with me_

**Memories**

Rikku woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was much larger then hers was and not as comfortable. She looked around at the mess and remember where she was. Gippal's house. She slowly got up from the bed and realized why she was so uncomfortable. Her songstress dress sphere was still equipped. She put the whole sphere on the side table and stood in her bra and panties. Now, what exactly had woken her up?

GRRRRRRRRRRR! There it is. Her stomach, man she was starving. Rikku gingerly picked her way across the messy room, trying her hardest not to fall or stub her toe. When she finally got to the kitchen, she got all the necessities she needed to make one huge sandwich. As she munched on her sandwich, she looked into the living room and saw Gippal laying on his pullout couch. Sleeping peacefully, he didn't look so arrogant or demanding. He look almost angelic. Almost. If it wasn't for his scarred, damaged eye. She put her plate away and went over to him, pressing a kiss to that eye. She could still remember clearly the day it happened.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Flashback

This all happened when Rikku was 15 and Gippal was 16. He was Rikku first boyfriend and this was their first date

"Come on Rikku! Hurry up! I want you to see the secret, new machina we've been building." Rikku giggled and ran after the new love of her life. Gippal was definitely the cutest Al Bhed boy and he was her boyfriend. Not only that, but he was taking her on their first date. He helped her down a huge step that led to the laboratory of home.

"I'm coming Gippal! Wait for me." She reached out and he took her hand, making Rikku blush deeply. He tugged her arm until she was at his side.

"This is it. Isn't she beautiful?" Gippal pointed to a small machina that had long arms which could electrocute. "She will help protect us from anyone trying to attack because she can stay outside in the desert."

"Wow!" Rikku smiled, pretending she cared about the machina Gippal just showed her but she was actually more interested in Gippal himself. Gippal reached down to the side of it and flipped the on the switch. The machina rumbled to life.

"I helped build her myself." Gippal said proudly as he patted the machina's head. Suddenly, the machina started shaking unsteadily.

"Gippal…" Rikku asked getting scared. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Don't worry, it's only a prototype so it's still working out it's own glitches. She'll steady in a second." The machina didn't steady though. It just started shaking more and more and, because her trust in Gippal, she stayed with him, telling him how great he was instead of making him take her out of there. The machina suddenly exploded, sending Rikku flying backwards, away from Gippal.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku screamed. Hoping that he would hear her and come get her. Instead there wasn't a sound. She crawled across the debris on the floor until she got to his side. He was laying near where the machina had exploded. She gently rolled him over to ask if he was ok but ended up screaming instead. A piece of metal was sticking out from the skin of his eye lid. "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP US! HE'S DYING!"

End of flashback

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

The home medical unit had taken Gippal and removed his eye. It now looked like his eye was just closed. The only difference was the pale white scar tissue that covered it instead his normal, sun bronzed skin. Ever since then he wore the patch. He didn't even show her his eye until her 16th birthday. He told her that she was the only one he could trust enough to show. As far as she knew, she was still the only one who has ever seen his eye, besides those who operated on it of course. It hurt her to think that he trusted another woman enough to show her his eye.

"Oh Gippal." Rikku whispered as she put her arms about his neck and laid beside him, pulling him close. "I'm sorry. I should have known it wasn't safe to play around with a prototype machina. You were just trying to impress me. I should have stopped you." Suddenly, his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Rikku…" He murmured into her hair. Rikku laid still against his hard chest, unsure if what she should do. He saved her the difficulty of figuring out though, when he tugged her body under the covers and fit her flush against his body. She immediately felt how hard he was everywhere and knew she should go back to her bed like a good girl, but instead, she tightened her hold on him and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Gippal tried not to groan out loud as a soft, warm body shifted against his. Man, that was great dream, Gippal thought as he laid in the after glow of it. He opened his eye and nearly died when he saw who was beside him. Rikku was that soft, warm body. Damn it. The real Rikku, not his dream Rikku. She was pressed up against him with her arms wrapped around his waist. He needed a way to get out of the bed but he couldn't do it without waking her, so he had to tough it up, pray she couldn't feel his body's reaction to her nearness, and just lay back. Since he had nothing else to do, he found himself staring at her. Her hair framed her pretty face like halo, and if he continued to follow her hair downwards, which he did, he found that it laid on her small, perfect breasts. They rose and fell with each breath she took. They looked like they were the perfect fit for his hands and he was eager to test that theory out. But she was asleep, he couldn't do anything to her while she was sleeping. As if to goad him on, she opened her eyes and peered up at him.

"Good morning Gippal." She murmured thickly, her voice still sleepy. Is this how she is every morning? If she was like this every morning, he wanted to wake up with her every morning. She took her hands away from his body and ran them through her tangle hair. "I need to take a shower." Her voice brought his eyes to her sweet mouth. He remembered the way that it felt the first time he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Flashback

"Where are you taking me Gippal?" Rikku asked as he pulled her down a hallway that she had never seen before. He kept tugging her along until they got to a door.

"This is where I go to be alone." He told her as he pushed open the door. The room was practically empty except for a desk, swivel chair and a couch. He led her over to the couch and pulled her down beside him. Rikku was suddenly very nervous. What was he going to do? He gently took her hand in his and looked into her eyes for a minute. Then he leaned closer just a bit and she kind followed what he was doing. Soon, his lips were pressed gently to hers. The kiss was so sweet that Rikku thought she may cry. Then it changed. It became more urgent on his part and she wasn't so sure what to do anymore. He was increasing the pressure of their mouths. When he pressed his tongue to her sealed lips, she was so shocked that she jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Rikku asked indignantly. She wasn't sure how she was suppose to react to all this.

"Kissing you." Gippal said matter of factly. "Why did you jump back?" Rikku was going have to tell him the truth.

"Because, I…um, I have never…"

"You've never been kissed before?" Gippal raised his eyebrow.

"SO! Maybe I just never wanted to. It's not because no one asked me, I just wasn't in the mood before." She immediately put her defenses up, preparing to leave. He took her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Let me teach you. Please." Gippal said softly as he stroked her hair.

"Well, since you said please-" He cut off the rest with his mouth.

End of flashback

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

After that day Gippal had brought her to his secret hideout almost everyday to give her practice. Now, the thought of her using the skills he taught her on someone else made his heart clench painfully.

"Gippal! Spira to Gippal, come in Gippal. Rikku needs a clean towel for her shower." Rikku said as she poked his ribs. He tried to hide his laugh, not wanting her to know that he was still ticklish there.

"They're hanging above the toilet. There's a clean robe hanging on the door if you want too." She wrapped herself in a sheet from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, stumbling on the way over the mess. "I should really clean this place up." Gippal muttered as he stretched out on his pullout.


	5. The letter

**The Letter**

Gippal turned his head towards the pillow that Rikku's head had lain on just a second before. He could still smell her florally scent that lingered there. "I should get up." Gippal hopped out of bed and headed for his kitchen. Once there he started making omelets, a cheese and bacon one for her and a ham and cheese one for him.

"Mmm. Smells good." Rikku said as she walked into the kitchen. She was sitting on one of his high stools when he finally turned around to look at her. Her hair was wet and hung straight down her back. The robe was way too big for her and gaped open at the top, giving him a view of her cleavage. Her bare legs swung back and forth, not able to reach the floor. The robe itself hung past her ankles. She really was tiny. Gippal knew though, that under all those innocent curves, was a woman who could kick ass.

"I made you an omelet." He finally got out.

"Aww. Thanks Gip." She smiled than gratefully took a bite out of her omelet. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Rikku because she was hungry, Gippal because he kept looking at Rikku. "I should go get ready for work. I'm going to Bikanel today, right?" Gippal just nodded because the way she was leaning towards him was making the gap at the front open wider and allow him to see more. She got up and dashed for the bathroom. "Thanks for breakfast Gippal! I'll be ready soon, I promise." He smiled at her lie. She was never ready soon. He watched the bathroom door close behind her, then picked up the dishes and put them in his dishwasher. DING-DONG! His doorbell. Who would be coming over so early in the morning? They could have interrupted my beauty sleep. He walked slowly to the door and pulled it open. He found himself staring at the shortest man he had ever seen in a white uniform.

"Hey there. I have a couple of packages for a Mr. and Mrs. Gippal."

"I'm Mr. Gippal." Gippal looked down at the pile of packages at the man's feet. He wondered who had sent them and more importantly, who was Mrs. Gippal?

"Sign here please." Gippal did so then helped the man haul the boxes into his house. Man there was a lot of them.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Mr. Gippal. Thanks for your time." The man walked down his pathway and Gippal closed the door. He picked up the letter that was on top of the first box and began to read;

Dear Mrs. Gippal,

I hope you're enjoying your new home. Maybe you won't betray this family like you did your other. The boxes are all your stuff. I got Barkeep to pack it for you, to save you the trouble of coming back to get it. I thought you should know that I have a restraining order against both you and Gippal. Neither of you are allowed within a hundred feet of the airship. Have fun with Gippal. If you get pregnant by that man whore, I am not the child's uncle. Pop says he would rather you not get pregnant. Enjoy your new life of work.

Brother

Gippal looked sadly at the letter then up at the figure that was standing in front of him. She would pick today of all days to actually be quick.

"What is that Gippal?"

"It's nothing honey. Are you ready?"

"What is it?" Gippal looked at her in her thief outfit and knew she wasn't going to give up. "It's bout me, isn't it?" When he didn't answer she drew her weapons and moved closer to him. "Give me that paper!" Gippal shook his head no. He didn't want to hurt her more. "If you don't give me that paper right now, you'll regret it." Gippal looked down at her weapons and chose not to risk it. He handed the paper over silently. She put her weapons away then looked down at the paper. Gippal watched the emotions that crossed through her eyes as she read the letter. Sadness, anger, then sadness again. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "You were going to hide this from me?" She asked quietly. It was more of a statement then a question though.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again. Rikku, you shouldn't have to go through this. You're too happy and upbeat to have to deal with this kind of bullshit. I just wanted to protect my sunshine. Besides, you're eyes are too beautiful to always be full of tears." A tiny smile lit up her face but it was gone way too soon.

"I better go wash my face." She went back into the bathroom. While waiting, Gippal gently stacked her boxes up. In no time she was back looking no worse for the wear.

"Ready?" Gippal asked her gently. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I let you stay home and pay you as if it was a sick day."

"No, it's ok. I need to do this. I didn't give everything up for no reason, did I?" She tried to make humor out of her pain and he admired her for that.

"I guess not. So, you're ready to go then sunshine?" She smiled at that.

"Yes. Why are you suddenly calling me sunshine?" Rikku kind of liked the way it sounded. Like she was important to him, just as the sun was important to Spira.

"Because you're so bright like the sun and look at yourself. Everything's yellow, just like the sun. You make me think of sunshine." She smiled.

"When did you become such a sweetheart, Gippal? You use to be so callous, what's with the sudden change?"

"What are you talking about? I'm still callous. I'm a man, a real man. Remember that sunshine." He winked at her then walked out the front door. She followed him outside, and together, they waited for a hover again. Of course, with Gippal's luck, it was the same guy from yesterday. The one that had been ogling Rikku. Damn it. It was already starting out to be a very shitty day.


	6. Don't Love Me That Way

**Don't Love Me That Way**

"Come sit in the front with me, beautiful." The horny hover driver said. Rikku obliged, so Gippal was stuck alone in the back with his thoughts. He watched as Rikku giggled with the hover driver and hated the empty feeling he got in his stomach while watching them. That's just because you're hungry, the little voice in his head said. He just ate, the voice that loved to contradict said. Stupid voices. Gippal had admitted a lot to her today so why was she all over the hover driver. He practically pledged his love to her and here she is giggling with the driver. When they finally got to Djose temple, Rikku leaned over and pressed a kiss to the drivers cheek and Gippal felt like someone had punched him in his gut. He raised his own hopes for no reason. Rikku doesn't love him that way. She only loves him as a friend.

_There you go again_

_Playing with my heart_

_Just when I've moved on_

_You're bringing me back to the start_

_Oh_

"Are you going to pay me sometime soon? I have other customers you know." No, I didn't know. I'm actually shocked, considering how you were all over my girlfriend. But she wasn't his girlfriend. He had no claims at all over her and she can kiss and be kissed by anyone she wants, even if it hurt him.

_Oh can't you see I'm breaking_

_I've been there for the taking_

_Now there's just one thing I'm asking of you_

"Here." Gippal shoved the money roughly into the drivers hands. "Keep the change."

"Hey, what's your problem man? Did gorgeous over there give you the boot? Is that why I got the butterfly kiss?" The words were dripping with venom.

_Baby, don't speak to me so softly_

_Ask me if I'm ok_

_Smile if you should pass my way_

Gippal looked up at the temple that held his work room and his machina. Then he looked down at the girl who was skipping along to the cabin beside it. The temple didn't mean as much as it should to him. His house never meant that much to him either, until now. He loved the thought of walking up with his sunshine there beside him. But that will never happen. Once she has the money, she'll move out.

_Try not to wear your hair so pretty_

_Be so bright and witty_

_Laugh at all the jokes I make_

"I'm ready to work sir." Rikku saluted the man behind the desk, inside the cabin.

"Sorry doll. The weather lady says a sandstorm is about to hit Bikanel desert so no one is going out today."

"I'm willing to go out anyway." The man just shook his head at her. "You don't understand. I need to go out today. I need the money so I can get my own place so I'm not a burden anymore-"

"You and most of Spira sugar. No one else is going today and, I hate to break it to you, but you're not so special that you're going out today."

"Do you know who my father is?"

_Cause I still think about you everyday_

_And it still hurts me when I hear you say_

_You don't love me that way_

"Who is it princess? Yevon himself? An almighty sea creature that I have never heard of before?" He snickered. Gippal felt his gut clench as he watched the man bring Rikku down. He knew she shouldn't be going out today and he didn't want her to get hurt out there but he had to defend her.

_It's so bittersweet_

_When I see you now_

_And every time we meet_

_You got me wondering how_

"Actually, her father is Cid. You've heard of him right? He's only one of the leaders of the Al Bhed, along with Rin and myself. That makes her father a hell of a lot more important than you are doesn't it." The man didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open.

_How I'm suppose to smile and listen_

_Like some new love your kissing_

_When I feel so desperate for you today_

_Oh so_

"If I were you, I would refrain from talking to my girl like that." Rikku stared at Gippal with large eyes. Does he mean that?

"She's…" The man gulped. "She's with you?" He was really nervous now, and Gippal almost laughed.

"That's right. If I hear you, or hear of you, speaking to her that way again, you can kiss your job good bye. Not only that, I'll make sure that you can never get a job within the machine faction ever again, understood?" The man just nodded, practically wetting himself as he did.

_Baby don't speak to me so softly_

_Ask me if I'm ok_

_Smile if you should pass my way_

Gippal took Rikku's hand and led her out of the cabin. Once he had her in the light of the sun, he gently touched her hair.

"You didn't have to do that for me Gippal. I'm a big girl and I can win my own battles. You won't be there for me forever." But he wanted to be.

"I know. It's just…I need to…I…" I need to protect you. I want to protect you from all the shit in Spira. I need to protect you.

"You need to what?"

"Never mind. I'll think of a job for you to do." Rikku nodded, wishing he would tell her what he was really thinking. "Oh, and Rikku! You should probably pretend that you're my girlfriend."

_Try not to wear your hair so pretty_

_Be so bright and witty_

_Laugh at all the jokes I make_

"Why should I do that?" Gippal got more confusing and complicated by the hour. Now he wants her to be his girlfriend.

"It will make your life easier, here at Djose temple. If anyone gives you trouble, just tell them that you're with me." Rikku furrowed her brow as she thought of the gossip other people would spread. "You'll do fine." Gippal mistook her face for nervousness.

"What's the job that you're going to give me for now?" Gippal scratched his chin as he thought of what she could do. So far, none of the things he thought of didn't involve her and him naked.

_Cause I still think about you everyday_

_And it still hurts me when I hear you say_

_You don't love me that way_

"You can clean my house. I'll pay for the ride back and give you double what you would have made out in the desert, considering the state my house is currently in." Rikku thought about and realized she could not afford to not take his offer.

"Fine." She agreed. Soon she would be able to move out and stop being such a burden on poor Gippal.

_Oh can't you see I'm breaking_

_I've been there for the taking_

_Now there's just one thing I'm asking of you_

"Here's your hover fare. I'll go hail down a hover for you. You wait here." Gippal went off, making sure he got her a woman driver. When he had finally found one, he called her over. "Your chariot my sunshine."

"Why thank you." She bowed lightly and he helped her up onto the seat.

_Baby don't speak to me so softly_

_Ask me if I'm ok_

_Smile if you should pass my way_

Gippal gave the driver a thumbs up sign and she drove away, taking his sunshine with her. Damn the sandstorm. He could have been outside with her all today, pretending that he needed to show her the loops, since it was her first day and all. He could of showed her how smart he was with the machina and impressed her.

_Try not to wear your hair so pretty_

_Be so bright and witty_

_Laugh at all the jokes I make_

Gippal walked into the temple and was immediately flocked with people telling him about the problems that the machine faction was experiencing. How everything was screwed because the workers couldn't go out for a whole day. He wanted to go back to his house with Rikku and make love to her, even if it meant having sex on a mound of clothing. Gippal sighed aloud. Why couldn't she see his feelings?

_Cause I still think about you everyday_

_And I can't believe I let you get away_

_And it still hurts me when I hear you say_

_You don't love me that way_


	7. Valentina

Valentina 

Rikku hopped out of the hover, mentally trying to figure out where to start in his monster of a house. Rikku went into the kitchen and after a 15-minute search, found pen and paper. She made a list of things that needed to be done.

"Dishes, laundry, mopping, vacuuming, scrub the shower, bath, toilet and sink." She sighed loudly. "This is going to take forever… And Gippal will be home in 5 and a half hours. Poopie." Rikku got up from the table and ran to the living room. "Might as well start with the laundry. Whites, darks, darks, darks, lights, towels…" Rikku named each pile as she threw clothes into them. She got so into sorting, she didn't hear the first knock on the door, or the second for that matter. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that Rikku realized someone was waiting for her to get the door. She quickly scooted around her laundry mountains and dashed to the door. Hoping whoever it was wouldn't mind her messy hair and bedraggled self. "Hi!" She answered the door sunily. "Gip-"

"Who are you?" A very feminine voice asked. Rikku stopped and finally took a good look at who was standing on Gippal's porch. The girl, well woman, was tall and thin. You could only describe her body as modelesque. She had long, curly black hair that fell over one shoulder and beautiful violet eyes. This woman could never be called cute or pretty, only sexy and provocative. To top it all off, she was wearing a white chic dress with a gold handbag and gold strappy heels. Not like she needed the height.

"Um, well, I'm Rikku. Cid's daughter." Rikku stammered, feeling like the beast compared to this beauty. As if the woman read her mind, she suddenly gave Rikku a once over and the look in her eyes said she didn't like what she saw.

"Rikku." She drawled. "I didn't recognize you under all that grime. You look very, uh, different from the picture I saw of you."

"Oh! You are…"

"How rude of me! I'm Valentina, Nhadala's hmmm, let's say love child." Valentina was about to reach out to shake Rikku's hand but quickly thought better of it and took a step backwards instead, remembering her white dress. "Anyway, I'm here to see Gippal… You're here because?" Rikku blushed lightly.

"Um, well you see, me and my brother, oddly enough named Brother-"

"Can I have the short version please? The very short version. I don't remember asking for your life story." Valentina interrupted, with her soft as velvet voice. Come on Rikku, just spit it out she told herself.

"I'm living here now. With Gippal. Together." Rikku sighed once she finally got it out.

"I see… that's very… interesting. So may I speak to Gippal then please. After all, he is the reason why I'm here."

"Oh, he's down at Djose Temple. He has work today and I'm… just cleaning up the house before he gets home."

"Hahahahaha." Her tinkly laugh grated on Rikku's nerves. "I see Gippy hasn't changed a bit. Still living in a pig sty." She smiled sweetly at Rikku.

"You two know each other well?" Rikku asked quietly.

"Of course we do. While you were off saving Spira, Gippal was working hard to become the leader of the machine faction. I'm two years older then him and, at Nhadala's request, I taught him everything I know. When he had a final falling out with his parents, he moved into my apartment with me in Bevelle. So I would say we are pretty close."

"I see… Would you like me to leave a message for Gippal?" Rikku hinted that she wanted Valentina to leave.

"Sure, tell him I came by to discuss me taking over Nhadala's position. Ta-ta." Rikku's face paled slightly as she watched the fly in the ointment of her life walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxx – xx

Gippal signed the last paper on his desk and sighed with relief. Since no one could go down to Bikanel, he had spent the day doing boring old paper work that he had needed to catch up on. But, he was finally done, meaning he could go home… to Rikku.

"Boss? Are you finished signing those papers so I can send them to Rin?" Gippal looked up at his secretary, Trina.

"Yes. Once you fax these you can head home. Ok Trina?" Trina's face lit up at his suggestion.

"OH! Thank you Gippal sir. It's my boyfriends birthday and he'll be really excited that I can be home early today."

"Um, sure. Tell him I say happy birthday. Anyway, I'm going to head home now so see you later Trina." Gippal was excited about going home to someone for once. Especially since that someone is Rikku. He quickly walked out of the temple and hailed a hover. Because he was lucky like that, Gippal's hover driver happened to be none other then the guy who was hitting on Rikku.

"Hey. It's Blondie's boyfriend. Where too?" The obnoxious hover driver called out to Gippal as he climbed onto the back of the hover.

"My house on the Moonflow." Gippal said as he gazed around. The hover ride took awhile but he finally got to his destination… Home.

Xxxxxxxxxx – xx

Rikku looked at the progress she had made. So far… she had finished his bathroom. She had kind of been hoping that she would have more done by now. Rikku sighed softly as she folded some laundry. The whites alone took all day, and the worst part is, the dresser and the closet are still a mess. Cleaning this house was going to take forever.

"Making some progress I see." Rikku jumped and screamed at the sudden voice that came from behind her.

"Don't do that! You scared me out of three years growth! And I can use the height!" Rikku exclaimed as she remembered Valentina's model body.

"I like you the way you are." Gippal replied.

"But I'm so short, I'm practically a garden gnome. You might as well put a little red hat on me and sit me out front." Gippal chuckled at her dramatics.

"You're a girl, you're suppose to be small. I like my girls small."

"Valentina isn't small. She's an Amazon princess."

"Valentina? What does she have to do with anything?" Gippal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she came by looking for you. You should go see her." Rikku turned and walked into the newly cleaned bathroom. Before closing the door she turned her head back to face Gippal. "She said it was about Nhadala's position." She closed the door and Gippal heard the click of the lock.

"Rikku? Are you ok?" He called to her from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. "I just really need a shower." The sound of water hitting the tub met Gippal's ears. He shook his head and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. Valentina picked up after two rings.

"Valentina?"

"Gippy! How are you? We haven't spoken in so long. I have so much to tell you about what's happened in the last little while."

"Yeah, Rikku told me you came by. She didn't seem too happy about it either. What did you tell her?"


	8. Stuck Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Stuck Between A Rock And A Hard Place**

"So? What did you tell her?" Gippal waited for Valentina's response. She had to have said something to upset Rikku so much.

"Nothing. She just asked me how I knew you is all…" Valentina said in her soft voice. He could tell she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"And you said…"

"Well I told her the truth Gipy! That you were staying with me when you had that falling out with your parents. That you could lean on me in a tough time."

"Did you tell her we had separate rooms? That we barely even saw each other? That I stayed for all of four days?"

"Well she didn't ask. I didn't think it was necessary. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. So on to the real business. I was told to call you about being promoted to Nhadala's position. I'm sure it's what she would have wanted."

"Yeah except I already offered the position to Rikku." Gippal sighed. This was going to be an extremely long day.

"WHAT?" Valentina screeched. "You promised me before, when Nhadala stepped down her position was mine. Need I remind you who my father is?"

"I know Nhadala, the great Rin. You don't have to remind me, but a promise is a promise."

"And if you want to keep your job, you better honour yours to me." Gippal wanted to smash his face off the wall.

"If Rin has the power to fire me, then why doesn't he have the power to get you a better job within the faction?" Valentina was silent for a moment. Gippal reveled in his moment of victory, thinking he had won the battle.

"That's true. I think I shall talk to Rin about a better job. An inside job. A job near you. Well better talk to him now. Bye." With that she hung up. Gippal felt even worse. Now he had to deal with this. He couldn't tell her no, because her father was a powerful man and her mother was a true friend. But Rikku…

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Rikku let the hot water run down her back and the hot tears run down her face. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She knew Gippal must have been with many women, but she didn't want to have to come face to face with them. Especially when they were a lot more attractive then she was. With her long legs and her big boobs.

Lord she hated stupid Valentina. She picked up the shampoo bottle and hurled against the wall with all her might. The bottle exploded in a loud bang.

"Rikku? Rikku are you ok?" She heard Gippal open the door and run into the bathroom. She groaned inwardly and stuck her head out from around the curtain.

"I'm fine Gippal. You didn't have to…" She stopped mid sentence from the look on Gippal face. "What are you staring at? Is there a spider?!" Her voice raised an octave.

"No, no spider. It's just…well… I can see your fine. I'll be in the kitchen." With that, Gippal rushed outside and shut the door behind him.

Rikku sighed in frustration. She would never understand that man. She grabbed the curtain and looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her mouth fell open. The curtain was all but sheer. She could see the exact silhouette of her body. Darn it! He was probably so embarrassed! Seeing her in such a way must have made him feel so uncomfortable. Like seeing your gangly, preteen sister in the shower. How could this possibly get worse!

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

He had almost seen Rikku naked…NAKED! So close… Her perfect body, covered by only a little curtain. What he would give for that curtain to have moved, just a little bit. Just enough to see her nipple. Just one, he wasn't greedy.

Then, like a punch in the face, he remembered Valentina. She was going to complicate his life. Especially when it came to Rikku. He wanted Rikku more then he wanted anything else in his life. He couldn't let Valentina stand in the way of that.v He couldn't.


	9. When The Going Get's Tough

**When The Going Gets Tough, Gippal Get's Going**

Gippal rubbed his eye as he sat at his desk at Djose temple. It had been a long day. The sand storm was finally beginning to weaken but the machine faction had lost days of work. He was so short on parts since no one could go out and excavate them. Today could not get worse.

RING RING

Gippal sighed and looked at the phone. If he was at home, this would have been an ignore the phone moment. Too bad he's at work right now.

"Djose temple, Gippal's office."

"Hey Gippal, Rin here. I was just calling about my... friend Valentina. She's in need of employment and I thought it would be a great idea for her to work with the machine faction." Rin thought that nobody knew that Valentina was his daughter. Unfortunately for him, everyone knew. But you couldn't tell Rin that.

"I see. What kind of position is Valentina looking for?"

"Well, I thought about the positions available at the temple and I found one perfect for her. She had mentioned that she wanted to take over Nhadala's job since she seems to be M.I.A, but Valentina is really not someone who would last in the desert. So, in turn, I have decided to make her your P.A!"

"My personal assistant?! I already have one! It's really not necesary for me to have a second one."

Not to worry young Gippal. I already thought of that. Your old assistant has been moved to the hiring agency out front with no affect on her wage."

"But that's like demoting her! She has been nothing short of fantastic at her job. That seems so unfair to her."

"You worry too much. I have already spoken to her and she has agreed. Her wage is not affected in anyway so it's not a demotion at all. You are the only person who seems to have a problem with this. Is there an issue I should know about Gippal?"

No. There is no issue Rin. Please let her know she starts tomorrow at 7:00 am." Gippal hung up the phone and sighed. Today got worse. He was now in a bigger mess then before. Lord give him strength.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Rikku put the finishing touches on her homemade dinner for Gippal. Then felt like crying. What was suppose to be a delicious, wholesome meal, turned out to be ablack lump of something. She had tried so hard to no avail.

"Poopie." She heard a knock at the door and got up to go answer it.

"Delivery for a . Is he home right now?" The short delivery man asked.

"Um, no he's not home at the moment. I'm his...roomate. Is there something I can sign for him or does he need to be the one to do it? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Sure, sure. Listen miss can you just hurry up and sign it. This is my last delivery before I get to go see my wife and kids." Rikku nodded and quickly signed the clipboard, grabbed the package and closed the door behind her.

Just to have it opened again.

"Hey Rikku. What's that strange smell? Is something burning?" In a flash Rikku remembered her lame attempt a dinner.

"Um, not anymore. I tried to make you dinner since you were out working all day but it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to. By quite I mean it didn't turn out at all." Rikku looked at the floor, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll just go to the little diner in the middle of the moonflow."

"Really?! I have never been there yet!!! You have to take a shoopuff to the middle of the moonflow where it sits, floating majestically." Rikku giggled a little. "Wakka must never go there."

"Nope. He says the place is unnatural. I say the place is gorgeous. It's really romantic if you think about it." Romantic, Rikku thought. She would love to have a romantic evening with Gippal. He probably knew all this from taking Valentina there already.

Well, let's get going then! I'm starved."

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Gippal watched Rikku bounce into the bathroom to wash her face before they left. He mentioned the word romantic, hoping it would trigger an emotion that told her she wanted a romantic evening with him. But her expression hadn't changed at all.

"Guess your gonna have to try harder old friend." Gippal muttered to himself. The package sitting in the floor then caught his attention. He opened the box and pushed all the white stuffing stuff, which no one really truly knows what the hell it is, to find a picture frame. In it was the picture from Nhadala's last birthday. It was of him, Nhadala and Valentina. We were all smiling and Valentina's arm was around Gippal. He had to get rid of it before Rikku saw it.

"Hey, what's that? Is that what was in the package?" Before he could stop her, Rikku had snatched the picture away from him and was looking at it. "This is a nice picture. You should put it on your mantel. I cleaned it off so it should be fine." Rikku then took it and placed above his t.v.

"Uh, listen Rikku. Something came up while you were in the bathroom. Here's some money to order a pizza. I have to actually go somewhere tonight. Work plans, you know." With that Gippal dashed out the door and walked towards the chocobo renting center. Tonight was obviously going to spent in his favorite Luca bar instead of at the Moonflow cafe.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Rikku sat on Gippal's bedroom floor crying. She could never compete with Valentina. She was prettier, taller,had bigger boobs and was clearly much more sophisticated. She had her own apartment while Rikku was shacking up with Gippal. That settles it. She was obviously standing in the way of Gippal's happiness. Tomorrow she would look for an apartment, today she would seek comfort.

RING RING

"Hey Yunie? I need to talk..."

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

"It's only monday Gippal! Usually you wait till friday before knocking a couple back. Wanna talk about it?" Kyla, the bartender asked him. She was a pretty young Kilikan girl who used to have a crush on Gippal. Now, they were close friends.

"It's a girl Kyla. Actually it's two girls." Kyla chuckled at that.

"You know how to get yourself in sticky situations don't you Gip!" She popped open another beer and passed to Gippal. "Tell me everything."

"Well you know Rikku. Rikku is the girl for me. I know it. She's my sun, she makes my day a little bit brighter! I couldn't live without her. She makes me feel like no one else ever could."

"So I don't see what the problem is? Marry this girl, pop out a couple kids and make a grandpa outta Cid. Everyone's happy, your carrying on the Al Bhed race! VOILA! Problem solved."

"But! Yes there is a but, there is a girl named Valentina. Nhadala'd daughter. She's determined to ruin what I'm trying to create with Rikku. She sent a picture of us to my house when I wasn't home, knowing Rikku would be there to sign for it. She also got Rin to pull some strings and get her hired as my personal assistant."

"Wow. That's a duzee. Maybe you should have a few more beers." Kyla pulled out another beer and handed it to Gippal. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well that's why I'm here. I have no clue. We were suppose to go out for dinner tonight... but I bailed. She saw the picture of Valentina and I just didn't have the balls to take her out to dinner after that. How could I? How must that look to her?"

"So, in a nutshell, your brilliant idea was to ditch her and run off? Most likely letting her think you had a prior engagement with Valentina? Am I the only one who sees the problem here?" Gippal looked at her with his mouth open. He hadn't realized how it would look to Rikku if he ran off in the night with no explanation.

"Oh god, Imade things ten times worse didn't I?"

"Try a thousand. You better go home to Rikku and sort this out." Gippal nodded. He tried to pay but Kyla declined with a brisk 'on the house'. He quickly hailed a hover and hoped he wasn't to late to undo the damage he had done.


	10. She Knows How To Shake Things Up

**She Knows How To Shake Things Up**

"So what do you think I should do?" Rikku begged of Yuna. She was hoping that Yuna would help figure out the tough situation she had gotten herself into.

"Well, you like him right? So then why move out and let Valentina win? I think you should kick it up a notch! Come on over, Lulu can give you a makeover!!!" Rikku was surprised at the ex-summoners words.

"You actually think I should? Win Gippal's heart back? You haven't seen Valentina though! She's tall and she looks lieka model!" Rikku whinned.

"Lulu got me ready for my wedding, I'm sure she can give you a makeover that you will love and that Gippal will love more. Come over!!! Just take the aircraft over!" Rikku giggled and finally agreed. She hung up the phone and quickly packed up her stuff, then wrote a quick note for Gippal and skipped out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Gippal opened the door to a dark and quiet house.

"Rikku? Rikku? I'm back!" He called but there was no answer. He flipped on lights as he walked through his house, seeing no sign of started getting a little panicky. What if she had left?

"Rikku, this isn't funny! Please come out."Gippal sighed and went into the kitchen to get a beer, to drink away his sorrows of losing Rikku so soon, to find a note stuck to the fridge door.

_Gippal,_

_I went to Besaid to hang out with Yunie for a couple of days._

_I'm not sure how long it will take but hopefully I'll be back soon._

_Don't mess up what I have already cleaned,_

_OR ELSE!_

_See you soon,_

_Rikku._

Gippal let out a sigh of relief. Rikku hadn't run off on him, she had just went to see Yuna and Tidus. That's great! He could get by without her for a couple of days. Maybe he still needed that beer.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

"Are you sure you want to go through all this trouble for a guy? Especially a guy like Gippal? I mean can't you do better Rikku?" Lulu asked while they all sat in Lulu's living room. Vidina soft snores could be heard fromh is crib on the otherside of the room.

"Of course I'm sure Lulu! We've known each other forever and I really like him. I may love him." Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Your just a baby! You don't know what love is. But if that's what you want..." Yuna smiled. Rikku cheered. Lulu gestured for Rikku to sit in the chair in front of her. 3 hours, 18 mins and 24 seconds later, Rikku was completely different. Her hair was curled and cascaded down her back. Lulu had done her makeup in a soft natural way. She wore a bright yellow sundress and sandals. Yuna had to admit she looked gorgeous.

"Gippal will never be able to resist you know." She exclaimed. Rikku smiled then turned around to look in Lulu's full length mirror. Her mouth fell open.

"THAT'S NOT ME!" She cried out while jumping up and down. The heeled sandals made her look taller and the bra Lulu put on her gave her bigger looking boobs. She smiled at her reflection. "Thanks Lulu! It's perfect! Now I'm gonna knock his socks off! Love both of you. I gotta go try this out on him BYE!" Rikku ran out of the hut and down to where her airship was waiting on the beach. She hoped in and drove full speed to the moonflow.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Gippal hadn't shaved in three days and he was still a little drunk. He hadn't gone into work either. His phone has being ringing off the hook but he didn't care. He just wanted Rikku to come home. He hadn't realized how much he would miss her. She had already become an important part of his life and it's only been a week. He wished she'd come home now. Just then, the door opened in a gust of wind and in walked a blond girl with long curly hair.

"Excuse me?! This is my house you can't just walk in here!" Gippal called. The girl turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. "RIKKU?! What the hell? How? When? Why?"

"Hey Gippal I'm back!" Rikku had decided to act like nothing had changed, like she didn't look any different. "I'm starving so once I drop off my stuff I'm heading out to that Moonflow cafe you told me about. I'll see you later!" Gippal mouth was still hanging open.

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Rikku ran into Gippal's room and went to the bathroom. She checked her hair and face to make sure she still looked good. She looked better then good. She giggled as she remembered the look on Gippal's face. His mouth had dropped open and he had done nothing but stared at her in silence. She would win him yet!

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Rikku looked...gorgeous, Gippal thought. But she didn't look like Rikku. He liked Rikku the way she used to be. With her braided hair and her little boots that couldn't fit on his big toe. Her mini skirt and yello bikini. The scarf that completed yet wass the opposite of her outfit. He liked her better because she could be a friend and a lover. She now looked like a fantasy a girl. A girl men would dream about but wasn't real. She looked sort of like Valentina. Sure she was pretty, but she was fake. He would never want to date someone like her. Someone who only cared about her looks and her manicure. Someone who didn't have enough time to care about him because she was too preoccupied with herself. How could he tell her he wanted the old Rikku back?

xxxxxxxxxx-xx

Rikku skipped out of the room and headed for the the door.

"Don't wait up for me! I might go dancing afterwards." Rikku smiled at him and opened the door.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" Gippal asked. He didn't really care for her answer. He was already pulling his jacket and shoes on. "Let's go." Gippal said and ushered her out of the house. Rikku had already called a hover and it was waiting patiently to take them to the Shoopuff embarkment dock. The driver couldn't take his eyes of her and there was many near accidents.

By the time they had arrived at the Moonflow cafe, everyone was staring at Rikku, even the women. Gippal wanted to be back home, sitting at his kitchen table with Rikku all to himself. The dinner passed extremely slowly and luckily, Rikku decided she was too tired to go out dancing so they went straight back home after.

"Man, I'm tired. Maybe we should just pop in a movie and relax the rest of the night?" Rikku suggested. Sounded good to Gippal. As long as they weren't dancing.

"I'll grab some popcorn. You pop in the movie." Rikku picked out a light comedy and settled comfortably into the couch. Three minutes later, Gippal was bag with a bowl of popcorn. He sat down gingerly beside her and hit play. After about five minutes, Rikku was fast asleep. She was leaning against Gippal's shoulder. He gently moved her head into his lap and pet her soft hair. He sighed softly and wished fervently that she was his. He leaned really close to her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Rikku."

"Mmmm love you too." She muttered in her sleep. Gippal's heart jump. Was she dreaming?


	11. Unapproachable Subjects

**Unapproachable Subjects **

Gippal lifted Rikku up, still unsure of what he had heard. There was no way she had just told him she loved him. She must have been dreaming about someone else. But thinking about that just made Gippal angry. He didn't want her dreaming about anyone except for him. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. There was no way he could undress her without doing something he would for sure get in trouble for. He walked back out to the couch and plopped down on a cushion. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxx - xx

Rikku woke up to the insistant telephone ringing in her ear.

"What?" She yelled at the cordless phone on the nightstand beside the bed. The thing did not stop ringing. "Gippal?! PHONE!" She yelled, hopping he would pick it up. Of course not. She sighed and hit the talk button. "Gippal residence." She muttered into the phone.

"Hello. This is Valentina calling. I was wondering if Gippal was around? I desperately need to talk with him." I'll bet you do, Rikku thought. Out loud she said,

"Sure, let me go look for him." Rikku hefted herself out of bed, dismayed to see her dress all wrinkled. She walked out of the bedroom and found Gippal sitting on the couch. "Hey, phone's for you." He didn't budge. Rikku jogged up to him and giggled. He had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. She poked at his arm but still he didn't move. Finally she shoved him as hard as she could andhe fell sideways on the couch and bounced back up. She laughed as Gippal freaked out.

"I swear I didn't steal it! Please don't hurt me, I was just borrowing it for a second!" Gippal cried out. This made Rikku laugh even hard. Gippal's eyes focused and he slowly realized where he was.

"The phone's for you Gippal" Rikku said between laughs. Gippal got up and tried to walk with some dignity to the bedroom. He grabbed the phone from the bedstand.

"Gippal here." To his dismay, it was Valentina on the other end.

"Gippal dear, it's Valentina! So good to hear your voice. I was calling because they are allowing people back out in the desert. Bikanel is not so bad anymore, so excavation can continue. I was thinking we should meet a Djose temple and discuss working arrangements." Gippal sighed as Valentina went on. He definitely did not want to work with Valentina and he knew Rikku would not want to either. He would just have to tell her formally today.

"Sure, I'll meet you at Djose temple in about half an hour. Meet me in my office." Gippal hung up before she could argue. He went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

xxxxxxxxxx -xx

Rikku jumped back from the door as soon as she heard Gippal say he would meet her. Good thing she did because a moment later, Gippal ran for the bathroom. She had to go to Djose temple to keep and eye on Valentina. She wouldn't want her moving in on Gippal after her impression last night. Unfortunately though, her dress was all wrinkled and Djose was often very dirty, since there was machina everywhere and work people paraded through the temple at all hours. She would have to dress for the occassion. She went into the bedroom and dug through her clothes. She quickly picked a pair of overall khaki shorts and her yellow bikini top. She grabbed her boots and a scrunchie, and sat on the bed waiting for her turn in the shower. If only she could join him...

xxxxxxxxxx - xx

Gippal rushed his shower and threw on some clothes. He was definitely not looking forward to this. Rin might decapitate him. But it couldn't be helped, Valentina would just get in his way. He walked down the hallway and called out to Rikku.

"I'm going to Djose temple to take care of some business. I'll be back later, ok?" He heard her yell out her consent as she went into the bathroom. Good, if he's lucky she'll take a long bath and be just getting out when he got back.

After a quick hover ride, Gippal walked in to Djose temple. He saw all of his workers milling around him and didn't feel his usual joy at seeing his baby thriving and alive with busybodies. Instead he felt gloomy, knowing what was going to come. He walked to his office and found it empty. Obviously Valentina still believed in being fashionably late. He sat at his desk and went through some of his memos. He did have one that said that some diggers could be sent out to Bikanel later today. Not all the work could continue but a small area was diggabel again. He knew Rikku would jump at the chance.

"Knock,knock..." Valentina's voice floated into the room. Gippal looked up and pasted a smile on his face.

"Good morning Valentina. You look lovely as usual. Please have a seat." Gippal gestured to the couch at the far side of his office. She shoo her head so he sat down by himself.

"It's a little too dirty in here for me to sit. Wouldn't want to ruin my skirt." She said as she ran her hands down her sides. Today she was wearing a sking tight pencil skirt in a cream color with a bright red sily blouse. She would probably be distracting a lot of his male workeres today. Not him though, her attractiveness just didn't appeal to him.

"Well, I was thinking Valentina... I don't think the job as my personal assistant is really suited for you. There are plenty of other jobs related to Djose temple that I think would suit you better. For example, doing tv interviews and marketing for us."

"Gippal, as much as you try, you are not taking this job from me. I plan to be your personal assistant, whether you like it or not. If you try and fire me, I'll share our scandalous sexy past with Rikku."

"Valentina, we don not have a scandalously sexy past. We live together for four days and that's it! Nothing sexy or scandalous about that at all. You would be lying!" Gippal nearly shouted.

"I , you are not realizing that I don't care. I want to be your personal assistant and I'm hoping by being in such close quarters all the time, we will be able to take the assistant out of p.a." Valentina leaned down as she spoke, making herself eye level with Gippal. "I plan to have you Gippal. You won't be able to resist me forever."

"Want a bet?" Gippal retorted.

"I try not to bet with people who I know will lose. Besides, taking money from friends makes for bad relationships. You think she's the one for you Gippal but she is just a child. She's not experienced like we are. I know a thing or two that would make your head spin Gippal. And, I'm even willing to show you right here." She murmured as she lifted her skirt up. Gippal nearly fainted when he saw she was not wearing any underewear. She gave him a coy smile and pulled her skirt back down. " I know you want to play Gippal." She looked directly at his crotch which, to his embarassment, had gotten hard from the display. He couldn't help it though. He was only human after all. That didn't mean he wanted her.

"I think you should leave Valentina." She laughed out loud.

"I think you are lying Gippal." With that she grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her mouth to his. Within seconds he felt her tongue in his mouth. He got over his shocked and tried pushing her away. At that moment his office door opened and the last person he wanted to see walked in. Dressed in her khaki overalls she looked adorable, but the look on her face was not adorable at all. It was a mix of shock, pain and anger.

"Sorry. I guess I should have knocked. I just figured this was a work place, where people actually worked!" Rikku put emphasise on the word work. Valentina had got up with a smile on her face. Rikku took one look at her and the pain on her face grew. " I just came to let you know I'm going out into the desert now. A small area is clear so I figured I might as well start earning my keep. I'll see you whenever." With that she turned on her heel and left the room.

"I hate you." Gippal glowered at Valentina. She just smiled and sat at his desk.


	12. When It Rains, It Pours

**When It Rains, It Pours**

"Damn it!" Gippal cried as he shoved himself up. He walked to the door of his office and called out to Rikku. She was already long gone. He turned around and looked at he woman who was trying to destroy everything he worked so hard for. "Valentina, if you are going to be my assistant you better get to work, and there will be rules. Number one, there is a dress code here. Underwear are a must. Not wearing them, if you get caught, is immediate termination. Number two, whether you like it or not, you do as I say. Number three, we work late hours on both friday and saturday and four, do not go near Rikku. Do not talk to her, do not look at her, do not even breath remotely close to her. Got it?"

"Aye aye captain. Guess I better got to my office... Where is it located?" Gippal laughed out loud.

"You do not have an office. You have a cubicle...upstairs." Valentina stared at him in horror. Gippal laughed on the inside. He doubted the great Valentina had ever had to work out of a cubicle before. "Now if that's all, I have to go do some damage control. So get to work." Gippal strode out of his office leaving Valentina standing there furious. Now he just had to find Rikku and set everything right.

xxxxxxxxxx - xx

"But it is still dangerous out there! The monsters have tripled and the sand can kick back up at any time! Do you know what Gippal would do to me if he found out that I was letting you go into the desert now?!" Gwappa cried out. Rikku was standing in the application office out front of Djose temple demanding work and Gwappa did not want to give it to her and be fired. He had a family to support.

"Oh Gwappa, don't be such a worry wart. Gippal knows I'm going into the desert, I just told him. Also, in case you have forgotten, I have helped save Spira on mnay occassions... One more prominent then others of course. I have handled monsters since I could handle getting dressed on my own. Now suck it up and give me my work order." Gwappa sighed at Rikku's tyrade. He couldn't win that was for sure. Reluctantly, he handed over a work order for the the south of Bikanel. It was the safest spot right now, least monsters. Also it was easy to get out of the desert from there. "Thank you kindly, Gwappa. I'm off to make some money." Rikku smiled and strode to her hover that would take her into the desert.

xxxxxxxxxx - xx

Rikku smiled as she drover to Bikanel. The sand always made her feel better. Something about the dry heat and fresh air made her happy. Always, even when she was kid. Cid used to hate it because whenever she was upset, she would run to the desert and play in the sand. He would freak out, worrying she would get lost. But she knew this desert like the back of her hand. She didn't know Gippal that well though. Her smiled dropped.

They had been so close, so long ago. Things change, people change. Maybe she should finally accept that Gippal was just not the one for her. He had denied any invovlement with Valentina, yet she walks into his office and there they are, making out! Valentina wasn't even wearing panties! Obviously, she had been oblivious to Gippal's lies. So, she must make enough money to rent out her on place. She didn't want to be made the fool again.

Rikku stopped the hover and turned off the engine. She was out the south of Bikanel and ready to work. She pulled on a cap she had in her pocket and grabbed a shovel. After digging for about twenty minutes she struck metal. Lifting it out she cried in delight. What luck. It was a core piece for machina. Worth a hefty sum. She also found two hundred Gil, burried near by. At this rate, she would be able to move out tonight.

xxxxxxxxxx - xx

"YOU LET HER GO?!" Gippal shouted. He couldn't believe they had let Rikku go out into the desert all by herself. There were tons of monsters out there and another sand storm could happen at any minute.

"She said she told you she was going sir. She did remind me that she is capable of taking care of herself. And there is no argueing with her. She was going whether I gave her a work order or not! At least this way I chose the safest place for her to go, plus we will get some equipment." Gwappa reasoned, praying he would not get fired.

"You are right of course. I'm sorry I yelled Gwappa. It's just been a really rough day already. Ok just tell me where you sent her and I will go and keep and eye out for her." Gippal was ashamed of how he had blown up at Gwappa, but he wished he hadn't let Rikku go. She was upset and the desert is a dangerous place.

Gwappa handed Gippal a copy of the work order he had given Rikku. He was glad Gippal had apologized but you never know with him. The man is a loose canon and can jump from emotion to emotion. He hoped he still had his job tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxx - xx

Rikku sighed as she spotted a queen coeurl heading towards her. Looks like there is gonna be a fight. She quickly grabbed her thief dress sphere and eqquiped it. The monster stared at her, giving her the impression that it wanted her to come the rest of the way.

"It's not gonna happen like that, sorry!" Rikku said, doubting the monster even understood her. The two circled each other, waiting for the other to slip up. Unfortunately, the first to slip up was Rikku. She turned at the sound of her name bein called. The coeurl took the chance to pounce, and was on top of Rikku in a second. She wrestled with the monster, trying to get her hands free to grab her weapons. Stupid, stupid Rikku, she kept telling herself. Why did I look? Finally, she grabbed one of her daggers and thrust it up into the stomach of the monster. It cried out in agony and she shoved it of her.

xxxxxxxxxx - xx

Gippal parked his hover beside the one Rikku had used. She must have traveled a bit away from her hover because he couldn't see her. He decided to climb up the sand dune near by and check if she was on the other side. The whole ride there he was trying to think of ways he could explain the ackward situation she had witnessed and apologize for it. He knew she would be furious when he found her. He kept climbing until he was almost at the top. He heard a low growling and started to get worried.

"Rikku?!" Gippal called out, but no one answered. The only sound was something hitting the sand. He scrambled to the top and stared down in horror at the scene below. Rikku was wrestling with a queen coeurl, and on the one day he chose to leave his gun at work. He tried to walk down the dune, but of course, it was sand so it was slow going. He made his way down carefully, trying not to slide down and fall. He jsut kept praying that it wouldn't eat Rikkubefore he got there. Then a horrible howl pierced the air. It was the cry of death. Gippal looked up quickly, terrified of what he would see.

It was the coeurl that had cried out. It was pierced with one of Rikku's dagger and she was currently shoving the monster off her. He sighed with relief, then lost his footing. He slid down the hill and tumbled over, landing face first at the bottom of the hill. Hismouth was full of sand which made him angry. The laughter coming from above him didn't help his anger much either.

"Missed a step I see. You know, you shouldn't distract people in battle. We wouldn't want an accident to happen, now would we? It must be in your safety regulations binder or something." Something wasn't right. Gippal didn't hear any anger in her voice. She was laughing. She was supposed to be furious with him. Insanely upset and hurt by what had happened. But instead she sounded, well normal. Not affected at all. It made him more upset. Gippal spit ou the sand in his mouth and glared at Rikku.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, COMING OUT HERE BY YOURSELF?! THERE ARE MONSTERS AND THE POSSIBILITY OF MORE SAND STORMS. AND YOU TRICKED GWAPPA INTO GIVING YOU THAT WORK ORDER!" Gippal shouted at her. He saw her fae tansform to a mask of anger.

"I did not trick Gwappa into giving me that work order at all. I told him I had informed you I was going into the desert." Rikku said icily. "I don't recall you trying to stop me. If you had wanted to, you should have. I understand you were busy and all but you said nothing at all. Therefor, neither Gwappa nor I are to blame. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some machina parts to turn in and some Gil to deposit into the bank."

With that Rikku jumped on her hover and left, leaving Gippal in the desert by himself, with nothing but the sand, sun and wind to keep him company.


End file.
